


Sunlit

by Laylah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire is Axel's element, the one that bends to him, does his bidding, but it's light that loves Roxas, whenever they make it to a world that <i>has</i> any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit

"Well, that's it," Axel says, leaning back against the turret wall. "It's all over but the crying now." Far below, the Heartless boil outward from the castle, spreading into the town in all directions. The king's heart has fallen, and his people will follow.

Roxas stares at Axel, blank. "You mean, all over but the death of the world's heart," he says.

"That's what I said," Axel says. "More or less." He grins, and Roxas doesn't smile back, but he rolls his eyes, which is almost the same. "Come on, cut that out," Axel says. "No heart means no heartache, so quit looking so down." Never mind how it makes him feel when Roxas looks like that, unsettled and prickly, aching somewhere in his hollow chest.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asks. "I'm just waiting."

Axel smiles. He means for it to be a smirk, but for some reason Roxas never lets him get away with that. "Come wait over here, then," he says. "It'll be a while before they get the job done completely."

Roxas shakes his head. "Do you ever manage to keep your mind on the job for more than five minutes?"

"All the time," Axel says. "Whenever you're not around." His only defense against the truth he tells is sounding flippant when he does it.

"You're obnoxious just for me, huh?" Roxas says. But he comes over there anyway, pushing Axel back against the wall and glaring up at him.

Axel nods. "Just for you." He leans down for a kiss before he can say anything else stupid, and Roxas's mouth tastes fresh and warm as sunlight. It kills the time, right? It's not like they have anything better to do while they're waiting for the world to die, not really. Roxas _could_ always be harvesting hearts now, but it's not worth the trouble, not compared to the world-heart they're waiting for.

Roxas reaches up and slides his fingers through the spikes of Axel's hair, and when he pulls Axel doesn't even fight the buckle in his knees, sliding down the wall until he hits the floor. He tugs Roxas into his lap, looking up, and the light catches Roxas's hair, makes him shine golden. Fire is Axel's element, the one that bends to him, does his bidding, but it's light that loves Roxas, whenever they make it to a world that _has_ any.

"Take this off," Axel says, and it's a question, just barely not a plea, as he pulls at the zipper of Roxas's coat.

"One track mind," Roxas says, shrugging his shoulders and letting Axel push his coat off him. He's gorgeous underneath, his skin warm-toned and smooth, the sunlight practically making him glow. He lets Axel take him out of his coat and his pants, too, spreading himself out in Axel's lap, and there's light in his eyes, too -- not just the reflection of the sun but something else, something Axel wants to think is personal.

"You going to let me?" Axel asks, running his fingertips down the curve of Roxas's spine.

The flush to Roxas's cheeks is soft pink, and his eyelids flutter. "Yes," he says. He rests his gloved hands on Axel's shoulders and rises up on his knees, lets Axel work him open with slick fingers. He's the one who reaches down, tugs open Axel's zippers, frees Axel's cock from his pants.

Axel kisses him again when Roxas sinks down on top of him, because being around Roxas always makes him a little stupid, and especially when it feels like this -- tight heat around his cock, and the sun beating down on them both, warming Axel through his leathers and making Roxas shine brilliant above him.

Far below them this world's time is up, and there's nothing left for miles but the emptiness after the Heartless have come and gone. But up here, everything is light and heat and Roxas holding him tight, and Axel thinks really, nothing else matters.


End file.
